The Sasisekharan laboratory focuses on developing tools to study glycan-protein interactions. The laboratory has focused on using these tools to not only instigate the fundamentals of glycans in terms of how they impact biological processes, but they have also harnessed the mechanisms to address important public health crises including the contamination of heparin disaster. The tools developed have implications beyond glycobiology. RELEVANCE (See instructions):